Christmas in Miniature
by LitLover 101
Summary: This is a very unusual Christmas in the Mikaelson home with Hope home, Hayley shrinking to the size of a Barbie doll, the siblings arguing as usual and a party set for the end of the night this Christmas could not get worse. Or could it? Will Aiden, Josh, Caroline and a group of elves that Kol has tormented for years be able to save Christmas? Total crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The**__**Originals**_**. That honor goes to Julie Plec, Michael Narducci and the CW. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is little fic that I wrote for fun. Just some silly Christmas related stuff. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Who Wants to be a Doll for Christmas?

Every Christmas at the Mikaelsons' home tiny, elfin creatures tried to make Christmas merry. But Kol, who hates Christmas and would wring someone's neck starting with any family member, was irritable until he saw her. He grinned at the newest possible victim of his torture who entered the pathways of his sight. The newest tiny creature named Hayley squinted in the direction of the huge, malicious Kol who reminded her of Klaus who reminded her of Elijah.

When Hayley realized that she had shrunk… 'No,' she thought, 'I'm losing my mind. Wait! Get control of yourself. This line of thinking was going faster than I can keep up with and God, I like being with Elijah. Think logically! I'm tiny. Shit! Please, Elijah, help! This sucks. "I need Davina," said Hayley.

"Davina is busy, love. She is casting a spell on some leftover turkey from the Thanksgiving and Christmas-" Kol interrupted when Hayley stopped him.

"This is Christmas, you fool. Or am I dreaming?" Hayley inquired wistfully. "Do I look tiny to you?" she looked from Kol to her diminutive looking appendages.

"What in the name of heaven has happened to you, Hayley?" Elijah gasped, looking aghast as he strode into the room, besuited as usual.

"That puts a new meaning to little wolf," Klaus muttered loudly while Rebekah snorted behind his back with her hand placed over her mouth barely hiding the smirk that adorned her mouth.

"Aw, une petite loup," Rebekah whispered which was caught by all who had supernaturally enhanced hearing which would include all present.

"That is NOT funny, Bekah," Hayley screamed. Rebekah smirked before picking her up by the back of her shirt.

"How cute you are at this size. Shall we place her in a stocking for Elijah to unwrap?" Rebekah suggested with a smile directed at Elijah who sighed and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling.

Thankfully, Elijah leapt between the two and caught Hayley. "Nice save, Lijah. Perhaps you should join the Yankees," Kol called with a huge grin.

"My girlfriend is not a baseball," Elijah snarled in Kol's direction who shrugged with a cheerful grin.

"Not my fault she resembles one at the moment," the younger Original nodded toward Hayley's body that was curled up in a ball that resembled less a baseball and more a rabbit that was terrified." And, if she's not a baseball might we pop her into some broth and make some nice hybrid stew?" Kol inquired lightly.

At Kol's words the other three family members exchanged looks of horror and disgust as Hayley jumped up and down screaming annoyed replies just as Elijah slipped her into his jacket pocket for safe keeping and sped off, up the stairs. "Good job, Kol," Rebekah snapped.

"Ah, it's not my fault that Hayley cannot handle criticism," Kol snapped back as he withdrew his phone to text Davina about what he would prefer her to wear when she arrived at the party that Nik insisted on throwing.

"Niklaus, what are we going to do about the diminutive problem upstairs?" Rebekah asked as Klaus headed toward the door.

Klaus looked unfazed as he withdrew his own phone. "I'm sorry to inform you of this, Bekah, but I do have many things to do that concern running this city that do not have to do with worrying about a shrunken hybrid. I'm sure that Elijah can handle this without my help."

"Honestly, does no one around here take responsibility for anything other than their own sorry selves?" Rebekah demanded when Hope let out a loud wail from upstairs. "And, Kol, look at this. Hayley is smaller in size than her own baby. How could she ever dream of picking up Hope in her state as is?"

"I do so hope that Davina's knickers will be smaller than Hayley," Kol replied absently with a wide grin that caused Rebekah to snarl in fury before picking up a Ming vase and hitting Kol over the head with it before speeding off toward the stairs to collect the littlest Mikaelson. Well, the person who _should_ be the littlest member of the Mikaelson family, including extended parts.

"There, there, my love. I've got you," Rebekah cooed to the toddler who looked fretful as she looked toward the door.

"Mommy?" Hope asked, looking at Rebekah for an answer. "Where's mommy?"

"She's indisposed. But, look you've got me, love. Let's say that we go down and look at the lights on the tree?" Rebekah enthused as Hope's eyes widened and the impish grin that was very much a sign of her having spent too much time with Kol appeared.

"Yes, my strumpet," Hope proclaimed. "To the tree. Ahoy," the toddler yelled as she pointed. Yes, she was the product of having Kol as the babysitter from time to time when everyone, even Finn, was unavailable to take on the role of caregiver.

"Darling," Kol called as Rebekah walked the child down the stairs since she wanted to walk down them herself because she was a "big girl" now. "Have you seen your mummy lately?" he asked gleefully. Rebekah gave Kol a warning look which he completely ignored with a wide smile. Scooping Hope up, Kol led her to the tree. Taking the Christmas devil that Klaus insisted on having placed atop the tree this year and that Kol had had designed to be a doppleganger of Niklaus, Kol placed the hideous thing in Hope's hands. "This is the exact size that your mom is right now, love. Is that brilliant?"

"Cool. Can Santa bring me a baby sister?" Hope asked Kol who began to shake with laughter.

"Not unless Santa wants to make your daddy and mummy want to get drunk and -" Kol began when Rebekah clapped her hands over Hope's ears.

"Kol, she is a child," Rebekah growled with a look of pure venom.

"And she will find out one day that her parents are less than likely to have another of her unless Elijah and Caroline Forbes happen to stop walking the planet," Kol replied snarkily. "And then, if so, it might take all of the contents of the wine cellar and their being whisked off to a commune where they have their brains thoroughly washed before they bloody well shag each other again. Then again, what do I know? I'm just the rubbish brother that you all take out of his box and that you wind up, let go and when I inevitably piss you lot off, back in a box for me. To hell with you. Take the princess," Kol snapped, shoving Hope into Rebekah's arms. "I'm going to be with someone who appreciates me for who I am and what I do to her."

"Well, then," Rebekah shouted after Kol. "The least you can do is ask the little witch to stop by and help us with our tiny hybrid problem."

"Not bloody likely. I will be too busy giving the gift that keeps on giving," Kol called over his shoulder.

"As if you ever learned in your over a thousand years how to pleasure a woman," Rebekah shot back. Pulling her hands off of Hope's ears, she forced a smile. "Would you like a piece of homemade fruit cake?"

"I thought the fruit cake just left the house," Finn said lightly as he entered the room with a chuckle.

"Were you here the whole time?" Rebekah inquired.

"Yes and no. Part of the time I was trying to convince Camille that we should spend the holiday in Alaska in an igloo rather than be here. The other part I was trying to figure out was how I could leave the room without having to repeatedly tell Kol that my sex life with a therapist has nothing to with my desire for free therapy so that I might 'deal with Oedipal desires,'" Finn replied with a sigh.

"What's a commune?" Hope asked, blinking at the two siblings.

"Has Kol gone to speak with Davina about…?" Elijah allowed the question to hang in the air as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs with an exasperated Hayley crossing her arms over her chest from her place inside Elijah's pocket.

"Mommy," Hope said gleefully, dropping the hideous daddy doppleganger. The child held out her hand with little grabbing gestures as Elijah walked toward her slowly with a look of wariness.

"Hope, you must promise that you'll be careful with mommy. She's in a very delicate condition right now," Elijah warned Hope who was grinning broadly at her shrunken mother. Taking Hayley out of his pocket, he handed her over to her daughter who held her between her hands.

"This is way better than the dolly that daddy got me. I'm going to dress you and do your hair and you can live in Barbie's house with Ken and drive in her car and sit at the tea party without making the other dolls feel so small," Hope gushed as Hayley forced a smile.

"Sure, baby," Hayley replied before staring at Elijah with a look of horror.

"And," Hope continued when the door opened as Davina walked inside with Kol who looked unhappy.

"But, darling, the party is stupid and Hayley does not need to be regular size just yet," Kol complained as he followed the witch who was ignoring him as she moved through the house into the room that the others were gathered in.

"Shut up, Kol. I'm going to do this one thing and then we can go. It will take two minutes," Davina said airily as she looked around the room before spotting Hayley in Hope's hands. "Honey, can you hand me your mommy?" Davina inquired with a wide smile.

"No, she's mine," Hope snapped with a pout.

"Hope, baby, please. I want to be like before," Hayley called to her daughter, who glowered at her.

"But you don't play with me like I want you to. Now, you have to," Hope replied with a glint in her eyes that reminded everyone of Klaus.

"I know, baby, but what about when you want me to pick you up or push you on the swing set?" Hayley inquired with a wide smile.

Hope rolled her eyes. "Okay," she whispered, relinquishing her mother to the witch.

Davina smiled as she took Hayley between her hands and began to chant. It was not long after that she opened them and smiled because Hayley and the rest of the group were back to being the same size. "What did you do?" Klaus bellowed as he came speeding in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Looking around, Davina realized that Klaus was still taller than she was but all the furniture looked gigantic.

"What just happened?!" Finn asked, looking around.

"Hey, is it me or is there something very, very wrong?" Cami called as she walked in with Marcel and Davina felt her heart sink as she looked up at the only person who was still not the size of the hideous tree topper, Hope Mikaelson looked pleased as she clapped her hands together while looking down at her new toys.

"This is the best Christmas ever," Hope said as she held the bottom of her shirt and began to place each member of the family and their friends inside. Walking up the stairs while carefully holding the shirt bottom, Hope explained her plans for them. "And you're all going to have a tea party with me. And then we're going to play house. And then I'm going to do your hair and dress you up so you all look pretty. Daddy, I want to do your makeup…"

Yes, this is one Christmas that the Originals would not be forgetting anytime soon.

**Thank you to everyone who favs, follows, reads and/or reviews this fic. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. Okay, so this is way past overdue according to my own schedule but better late than never, right? On with the show…**

Chapter 2:

"Hello? Anybody home?" a voice called from downstairs echoing through the quiet. Elijah slumped down on his seat which was a tiny, pink plastic armchair. He would love to call back to young Joshua but for some reason the absurdity of his current predicament was just too much. Niklaus did not seem to be taking the circumstances any better as he paced the living room that his daughter had lovingly placed him inside while she went back downstairs to collect cookies for the tea party.

"These clothes simply will not do," Rebekah shouted as she appeared from the upper regions of Barbie's Dream House, or whatever it was they were calling it these days, which was their temporary living quarters. Or, rather, Elijah hoped that this temporary. "Look at these clothes," his sister yelled as she waved a set of dresses at them. "They close with bloody Velcro. Velcro!" Rebekah was glaring as Klaus turned to stare at her with a blank look and Elijah simply stared back with the beginnings of a dull headache building behind his eyes.

"It's not like we have a choice. At some point she's going to insist on changing us," Cami pointed out to Rebekah who glared back.

"Since when did you receive a degree in child psychology?" Kol snapped in a flash of anger. "Or does your degree cover all ages?"

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Kol. Who dumped coal into your stocking?" Cami retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"At least I don't -" Kol began when Hayley started crying loudly enough to cause everyone else in the room to turn and stare at her.

"I was going to cook this whole Christmas dinner and we were going to have a normal day with my baby and now we're her toys," Hayley wailed loudly causing Davina, Rebekah and Cami to surround the hybrid trying to comfort her as she continued to wail.

"You know, I think I'll go explore the house and pick my bedroom since we'll probably be sleeping here tonight," Kol announced before disappearing. Within the blink of an eye he reappeared downstairs. "Bloody hell! The beds are hard plastic as well. What is wrong with Matel?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's that these houses were made for plastic dolls," Finn muttered loudly with a hard look directed at Kol.

Kol shook his head. "I know that you don't care since in spite of my comments that you and the female version of Freud have yet to shag like two boring people do with Kenny G playing and white sheets and in the Missionary -"

"Shut up, Kol," everyone in the group yelled at the vampire who sighed and flopped down on the couch, crossing his legs at the ankles and patting his lap.

"Come sit with me, Davina," Kol coaxed.

Davina turned to give Kol a cool look. "Not now, Kol."

"Hey, is anyone home?" Aiden, the young werewolf that Josh had been dating for some time now, called from the staircase. "Josh, I don't think they're here."

"Uncle Josh," Hope called with a giggle as Elijah blocked out the others arguing to listen to what was going on downstairs. "You're early. Want to see my new toys?" Elijah waited for "Uncle Josh's" answer. He truly hoped that the boy agreed and that help would soon be on the way. Although who could help them since three of them were witches and Davina had already "helped" them into this current mess.

"Sure, kid. But why don't we get some cookies first," Josh suggested causing Elijah to curse.

Sighing, Elijah glowered at the rest of the group. "This is a magnificent mess that we are in. However, it is not as if we are incapable of doing anything to change the situation."

"What are you suggesting, brother?" Klaus inquired, folding his arms over his chest as Hayley looked at Elijah with bright, hopeful eyes.

"We can start by getting out of this house," Elijah began when he was interrupted by Kol.

"And do what? Traipse the streets of New Orleans hoping that someone will not step on us?" Kol asked sardonically.

"Shut it," Rebekah snarled, throwing one of the offending dresses on top of Kol's head.

Davina looked unhappy as she peered out one of the windows to the house they were located in. "You know that not all of us are supernatural so if we tried to leave and leap off the table we're on, we'd end up breaking our necks, right?"

"Yes, we would. Best to stay put till the 'lil one arrives to marry us off to each other. So long as she doesn't force me off on Bekah or worse yet Marcel then things will be looking up," Kol added while yanking the abundant skirt of the dress that was on top of his head off. "How many layers are there to this thing?"

"I' m getting out of here," Klaus announced. "Anyone who wants to get through the holiday at normal size, follow me."

"Why is it that no matter what's going on he believes that he's in charge," Rebekah grumbled under her breath.

"That's Klaus being Klaus," Marcel whispered back as if two-thirds of those assembled couldn't hear them.

Klaus ignored the dissenters and headed toward the front door. Opening it, he walked outside and headed toward the edge of the table that did look like quite a long jump. This was nothing that he couldn't achieve, Elijah was sure of it as he followed his brother who leapt to the floor, then bellowed. "My leg!"

"What happened?" Hayley yelled from the table top as she stared down at Klaus.

"I just broke my leg. Give it a moment. Damn it. It just healed over the break," Klaus growled.

"Well, do find something for the rest of us to land on and I'll help you with the break," Elijah suggested which only caused Klaus to glower at him before looking for something to move before his eyes landed on a discarded pillow.

"This should do," Klaus muttered to himself as he pushed the giant seeming cushion toward the table as he muttered curses due to the extreme pain he was in. When he had moved the cushion far enough, he sat down and waited for the others. Soon there was the sound of several light thuds. After a moment Elijah knelt beside him.

"Try to not bite your tongue off," Elijah warned before breaking Klaus' leg again causing him to howl once more.

"Wish I could have been the one to do that," Kol announced with a grin.

"I will find a way to punish you for that comment," Klaus threatened.

"Not the time," Hayley snapped. "Let's go see if any adults are around who could help us."

"I heard Josh and his friend, Aiden earlier," Elijah informed the group.

"Fat load of good that'll do. We're the ones with the magic and we can't fix this mess," Kol reminded them with a roll of his eyes.

"Would someone volunteer to punch Kol? Please!" Rebekah exclaimed which caused several hands to go up.

"Where are we going?" Cami asked as she slid off the cushion with Finn right behind her.

"I think it would be a good idea if he didn't try to leave the premises," Finn replied.

"And all who agree with Finn may follow him. All who would like to follow me out of this new hell…" Klaus called with a wide smirk in place before turning his back on the group.

"And it didn't occur to him that there was a third option, did it?" Hayley muttered as she fell into step beside Elijah who was heading out of the room with the remaining people in the group following him. "So what's the plan, Elijah?"

"We're going to go downstairs and see if we might be able to find Josh or Aiden. Perhaps one of the two can go back with Davina to find her grimoires for a solution to this problem. The other can keep an eye on Hope to make sure she does not pop one of our heads off like that doll you got her last Christmas."

Hayley gulped as they headed down the stairs. "Actually, Klaus got her that doll just before he went on the trip to Chicago for a month."

Moving carefully toward the living room, Elijah spotted Hope on one of the couches eating cookies while Josh talked to Aiden. He was trying to decide how exactly to gain the attention of the two young men when Hope looked down and spat out part of her cookie. "You're not supposed to be out of your house," she said, pointing a finger and waggling it at them. "You've been naughty. Now, I will have to punish you."

"I wonder where she got that from?" Kol groaned as Hope reached for him. "Be gentle, darling. I'm too small to be tortured properly."

"What in hell?" Josh exclaimed when he noticed the tiny forms of his… well, most of them weren't really his friends, except for Davina, Cami, Marcel more or less and Rebekah for the most part… "Whoa. What happened to you?"

"Josh. Aiden. You have to help us!" Davina cried out as he scooped her up. Josh nodded but he didn't seem to be shocked as he began to stroke her hair. "Stop that and listen," Davina demanded, swatting at his hand in frustration.

"Sorry, D, but it's been a long time since I've held a doll. My cousin used to have one that looked a lot like you. I think it was one of Skipper's friends," Josh told Davina who looked like she was going to start screaming in fury.

"Put her down. She's mine," Hope demanded, stomping her foot when Josh looked at Hope with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hope, but Davina needs to tell me something. Okay?" Josh inquired with his best disarming smile that might have worked if Hope was not in a mood.

"NO!" Hope shouted, glaring at Josh through narrowed eyes she stared until Josh's hand began to flip and Davina would have hit the floor if Marcel hadn't caught her. "I don't want you here anymore. I want you to go away. I need to take my dolls back to their house."

"No," Rebekah protested. "Hope, sweetheart. You cannot expect us to stay there. The place is hideous."

"Go away!" Hope screamed at Josh and Aiden who began to walk mechanically toward the front door. "I don't want to play with you anymore. You're trying to take them away and they're mine!"

When the vampire and the werewolf were gone from sight, Hope scooped up her "dolls" and carried them up the stairs and into her room. "You're going back to your house and you're going to stay there. And because you can't behave we're not going to have that tea party. You're going to your rooms and you will stay put." Hope informed them. Placing Elijah, Kol, Finn and Marcel in one room, she smiled. "Play nice together. I'm going to change the girls and if you're good then you can have a party like the big one tonight."

"Auntie Cami, I want you dress up like a ballerina today. Do you like orange?" Hope asked sweetly pulling out a tiny orange tutu with matching tights and leotard.

"Sure, Hope. But do you mind if I put them on?" Cami inquired with a smile.

"No. You used to dress me when I was a baby. Now, it's my turn," Hope told Cami whose cheeks flushed green, then red.

"Can you ask the guys to not look?" Cami inquired.

"Who would?" Kol asked with a bored sigh.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Marcel muttered.

"What?" Finn yelled.

"Okay," Hope muttered as she undressed her "Auntie." "Huh. You don't look like my other dollies."

"That's because they're not anatomically correct," Kol told the child who looked confused. "And look who isn't a real blonde?"

"I will kill you," Finn thundered.

"Play nice," Hope yelled at them, waving Cami in warning who was still not in proper attire and looked like she was going to puke.

After dressing Cami and setting her down, Hope looked for an outfit for her mommy. "I want to dress you as Cinderella." Hayley did not complain as much about being dressed because Elijah threatened to poke out any one who dared look at her eyes out. "Aunt Davina, you're going to be dressed as Party Hardy Skipper."

"Nothing new," Kol said which caused Davina to try to reenter the house to kick his ass but Hope caught her just in time. Pulling Davina out through one of the windows, Hope dressed her aunt up and smiled. "You look pretty."

"She looks like a trollop. That skirt barely fits and I think you forgot her underclothes. But who am I to complain," Kol was saying when Elijah slapped in the back of the head. "What?"

"She's a child, you fool," Rebekah yelled as her niece shoved her into a wedding gown. "What is this for?"

"If you're good then you can have a magic wedding to uncle Marcel, just like you always wanted according to daddy," Hope told Rebekah who looked more pleased than she wanted to be. "Where is Daddy? Daddy? Are you hiding from me?" Hope cried, looking under the table.

"Hey, is anyone home?" a voice called and soon there was another adult in the room.

"Miss Forbes. You have impeccable timing," Elijah greeted Caroline with a relieved sigh.

"Oh, my God. What happened here?" Caroline cried staring at a pissed looking Cinderella. A depressed Skipper. And a trying to hide her happiness while yanking at the Velcro on her wedding dress doll. Or at least that was what she thought they were for all of five seconds. "Where's Klaus?"

"I want my Daddy!" Hope wailed. "Find me my Daddy!" she ordered Caroline who suddenly went flying out of the room. Sniffling, she looked down at the remaining dolls. "We can't have a special Christmas wedding without the best man."

"We're doomed," Kol announced as the rest of the group stared out the windows of their new prison. This was not turning out to be their best Christmas and they had had some poor ones but this might be in the top ten.

**Thank you to all of you lovely people who have faved, followed, read and/or reviewed this story. If you're reading any of my other works, I am trying to get past really ill-timed writer's block, hopefully it will end soon. **

**Answers to reviews: **

**Setfina: Yes, I did and thank you for reviewing. **

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. Looks like it's Christmas in June! On with the show…**

Chapter 3: Who's Afraid of the Shrunken Original Hybrid?

Klaus had to admit that he loved his daughter but he hated what had been done to him and their family. If only you could reason with a three-year old. Stalking down the stairs, Klaus wished that he could leave but it seemed there would be no escape from the compound this year. That was until Josh and Aiden went stumbling toward the invisible barrier, that his darling child had created, came down.

Smirking, Klaus stepped outside and then began to walk away and into the courtyard of the compound. This was more like it. He walked five feet forward and then groaned, realizing that his version of five feet and an actual span of five feet, were very different indeed. "Bloody hell," he growled when someone picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"Ah, look at how cute you are?" Josh said and Klaus growled at him as Josh continued to walk backwards.

"Where in the bloody hell are you _going_?" Klaus demanded. He did not have time to deal with Joshua's incompetence. He needed to be regular size before Caroline saw him and never took him seriously again.

"Oh, my God. Is that _Klaus_?" Aiden asked, laughing and Klaus growled at him.

Josh handed Klaus to Aiden. "It would probably be safer if you carried him around. If he bites you, no big deal, he bites me, a sad Christmas tale I become."

"It's okay, I would _make_ him feed you his blood," Aiden informed his boyfriend with a sweet smile that made Klaus begin to plot where exactly he would bury them, alive, this holiday season.

"And how, pray tell, do you think you would do that? Poke me with the world's tiniest needle? Rip off one of my legs?" Klaus sneered up at Aiden. "You do _not_ have the nerve. Once I am my old self, I will show you how to treat me."

"I wouldn't be making _idle_ threats, Klaus," Josh warned. "Or maybe we'll feed you to a hungry cat," he added.

Klaus glowered up at the baby vampire before looking at the street. "You understand that every minute that you waste is a minute that my daughter might be decapitating your precious friends: like young Davina or Marcellus. Even poor Camille. You see my little girl can have _quite_ the temper when she is not pleased. Alas, she takes after me." Smirking, Klaus watched the two boys gulp.

**Inside the compound:**

"I want my daddy?" Hope wailed, flopping on her rear end and kicking. "I. Want. My. DADDY!"

"We know, baby, and if you calm down, we'll try to find him," Hayley called to her daughter who continued to shed tears like a waterfall.

"Dear," Kol called to Hope. "My little hopeful, happy, lovely one. Lovely, precious, sweetest sight. My little Hope," he sang the silly lullaby that he'd sung to her when she was two. "Come to uncle Kol. Come on, love," he called.

Hope sniffled and crawled over to the doll house. Reaching inside, she pulled him out. "Pick me up!" she demanded of him.

"I would, darling, but I can't in this condition," Kol told her and Hope started to cry again, her tears falling down her cheeks and then dropping onto Kol's head.

Everyone in the house feared that Kol might drown in the flood of the little girl's tears or be crushed in her small fist until he fell on the floor. "Okay, you can let go of my foot," he said quietly when Hope looked up at him. "Ah, come on, now, love." Scooping up Hope, he began to rock her in his arms. "There, there, my precious one."

"Uncle Kol!" Hope sobbed, clinging to his shirt.

Those who were still stuck as dolls began to get ideas about how to break the spell. "Hope, can you cry on mommy?" Hayley called and Hope stuck her thumb in her mouth before shedding tears on her mother's head. Seconds later, nothing happened. "No! This can't be happening!" Hayley yelled, kicking a hard, plastic couch and then yelping in pain.

"Guess we know who she likes better now," Kol commented with a grin as he stroked his niece's back.

In spite of being ten inches tall, Hayley balled her fists, sped out of the house and moved toward Kol with a look of fury. Elijah sped after Hayley, grabbing her by the wrist, whirling her around to face him. "Hayley, now is not the time to pick a fight that you cannot possibly win."

Hayley growled and wrenched away, moving back into the house. She went back to the room for the women and slammed the door in Elijah's face who stood a moment, rubbing his nose. "My daughter _hates_ me," she told the other women.

"I _don't_ hate you, mommy," Hope cried. "Put me down, Uncle Kol!"

Kol sat the child down with a wry look before picking his girlfriend up. "Ah, Davina. What shall we do with you, my very little witch?"

Davina rolled her eyes. "Try finding a cure!" she yelled at her boyfriend. "And put me down, you… you… giant!"

"Looks like there are problems in paradise," Marcel said with a grin when Kol reached inside the house and plucked him up.

"Ah, look at the mighty Marcellus. Think of what fun it would be to display you to your enemies. Let's go for a little walk about town, shall we?" Kol grinned at Marcel. Marcel glowered back at the Original.

"Kol, if you hurt him, I will _never_ forgive you!" Rebekah shouted, with her hands on her hips.

Davina shouted at her boyfriend. "Kol, if you hurt him, so help me, I will curse you to see clowns wherever you go!"

"That's a good one," Finn added. "Kol is terrified of clowns."

"Correction, I was terrified of you in a clown costume, and I was bloody well pissed last Halloween, so my screaming like Rebekah doesn't count!" Kol yelled at his older brother.

**Somewhere in the French Quarter:**

In the city, Klaus stood, simmering, under a table, in a shop in The Caldron. Josh attempted to argue a witch into reducing the price of an herb that supposedly remedied most consequences from accidental spells. If he were his regular size, he would have ripped her throat out and taken what he needed by now. "Bloody incompetent," Klaus muttered to himself.

Aiden peered down at Klaus with a frown, who glared back up at him. "Shush," Aiden pressed a finger to his lips and Klaus' glare turned to a look of smoldering rage. Did the boy truly think him incapable of causing them trouble? They would learn that Klaus was resourceful. Walking across the room, he climbed on the witch's shoe and then straight up her long skirt before finding a nice place on her calf. Sinking his teeth in, he made her scream in pain.

"Agh! Something just bit me!" the witch yelled. Klaus slipped back down and walked back to Aiden. Aiden looked down at Klaus who licked his bloody lips.

The witch shook her head, when Josh said, "You know, it's cool. We'll go somewhere they don't _overcharge_." Exiting the shop, Josh removed a bottle from his pocket. "Look what I got while Klaus was biting her?"

Klaus smirked when Aiden picked him up. "Never count me out of the game. Now, give me _that_," he waved for the bottle when Josh held it away from him.

"You don't know if it works," Aiden pointed out to Klaus who growled.

"I will try almost anything to get out of this, including dancing upside down and backwards while wearing a tutu. This is not how my life can be spent. I will _not_ allow i!," Klaus yelled at them.

"Just give him the potion. He'll just get pissed off and bite Josh if you don't give him what he wants," Caroline cried, appearing beside Josh. She peered at Klaus. "Oh, you are _so_ cute. Hi, little Klausy"!

"_Don't_ look at me!" Klaus shouted at Caroline, turning his back on her and holding his head in his hands in shame.

"Klaus? It's _okay_," Caroline cried, picking him up and placing him in her own hand, stroking his back. "I promise I will _never_ tell Damon about this," she promised, making Klaus groan.

"Oh, that would be hilarious!" Josh said. "Let me take a picture!"

"No!" Caroline shielded Klaus, folding her hands over him and holding him close to her chest which made Klaus grin.

"When did you forget what fun is?" Josh complained.

"When my boyfriend got turned into a tiny version of himself." Caroline snapped. "Klaus, get _out_ of my bra!"

"I like it in here. It's nice and soft and warm," Klaus replied, nuzzling into her cleavage while Caroline rolled her eyes and Josh snapped a pic.

"This is going to _everyone_ I know as their Christmas card," Josh told them.

"I will kill them all!" Klaus threatened but he didn't look all that scary from inside a woman's bra.

"Sure. If you _ever_ get cured. So, you want to dump that stuff on his head and see if he grows a fuzzy tail, floppy ears and a little pink nose?" Josh inquired while Klaus plotted his revenge on the boy and his boyfriend.

"Why not," Caroline shrugged, moving to open the bottle when the witch came out of her shop.

"Thief!" the witch yelled at Josh, beginning to chant.

"We need to go!" Josh yelled and they all sped away and down the street. Klaus held on tightly to the bra and hoped that he didn't fall, to be trampled under their feet. No, he would not die but this was already the worst Christmas he had ever had and he hated the holiday in the first place.

When they ran into the compound grounds, they heard yelling from upstairs and decided it might be safer to stay downstairs. Uncapping the bottle, Caroline sprinkled some of the contents on Klaus, who closed his eyes and waited. "Is there some kind of chant that goes with it?" Caroline asked when nothing happened.

Klaus looked miserable when he felt nothing changing. "Fools!" he yelled at Josh and Aiden. "I should have _never_ trusted the two of you to get this taken care of. When I am restored, I shall have your heads mounted above the entrance of this compound to warn my enemies of how stupidity will be treated!"

"Klaus, they were trying to _help_ you!" Caroline yelled at him, pulling him out of her bra and glowering at him.

Klaus growled. "How would you like to look like this? To be powerless? What if we were attacked? I am the most powerful member of this family and I am _useless_. A toy for my child, Caroline!" The bitterness in his voice was not lost on the three younger, supernatural creatures.

"You're right, it's _not_ funny," Aiden remarked and Josh looked back at him. "Come on, Josh, how would you feel if this happened to you? You've felt powerless before, it's not a good feeling."

"No, it isn't," Josh nodded. "Well, I guess we'll have to keep looking. Let's go back to Davina's and see if we can find anything. Or maybe Cami's."

Klaus groaned when the two boys left. "I do not think that Camille's dark objects will help me, do you?" he asked Caroline who shook her head.

"Not likely," Caroline replied.

"Take me to my daughter, love. I need a rest," Klaus ordered with a resigned look. Caroline walked into the home and up the stairs, moving past empty rooms until she found Hope, sitting with her mother in her lap.

"I love you, mommy," Hope said sweetly, brushing Hayley's hair. The mother of the little girl did not protest as her child moved the plastic brush through her long locks.

"Hope!" Klaus called from the doorway. He stood on Caroline's palm, watching his daughter whose eyes lit up.

"Daddy!" Hope cried, jumping to her feet and sending her mother flying. Thankfully, Hayley tucked herself into a ball and rolled across the floor.

"Hope, you have to be _careful_ with them. They can't be killed but it still hurts when you toss them like your other toys," Caroline warned, watching Hayley uncurl her limbs while Elijah stood at the edge of the table with a look of worry.

"Sorry, mommy," Hope called to her mother before grabbing her father from Caroline's palm and squeezing till he couldn't breathe.

"Hope, you're _crushing_ daddy," Caroline told the child who loosened her grip. "Hey, how are the rest of you holding up?" she asked the others who began to complain when Kol returned with tea and cookies.

"I'm not sure they can eat these. They're a bit too big for this lot. Maybe if we break off some crumbs," Kol was saying when he noticed Caroline. "Why aren't you small like them?" he demanded. "I had to do it, so should you."

"I don't think so, Kol. And _how_ are you big while they're still like that?"

Caroline's brows furrowed.

"I don't know. Something about my being Hope's favorite," Kol surmised with a grin.

"You are _not_!" Klaus yelled. "You bloody git!"

"Language," Kol scolded his older brother. "Not for wee ears."

"Shut your hole, Kol!" Hayley shouted at him.

"Maybe I should reconsider the hybrid stew," Kol retorted.

"You…" Elijah hissed at Kol.

"Stop it"! Hope yelled at them, stomping her foot. "This is _my_ Christmas and you're going to be _nice_."

Caroline began to edge toward the door, seeing nothing good coming from this. "I'm going to go check on Aiden and Josh."

"No!" Hope slammed the door closed with a flick of her wrist. "You're going to have tea with my family and," Hope's eyes narrowed. "you're too big for daddy to dance with," she said, shaking her head and her cheeks reddened. "Daddy has to be happy or he'll leave me, again."

"Hope," Klaus protested when Caroline shrunk to his new size. "Oh, no!"

Hope picked up her new toy. "See, now, you match and you'll _never_ want to leave," she told them with a smile. "Only Uncle Kol is allowed to be big because he wants to stay with me."

"What, baby, we _want_ to stay with you," Hayley cried to her daughter who shook her head.

"All of you always leave me alone. Now you have to stay in my house and eat my food and dress in my clothes and you do what I say," Hope told them.

"Hope, that's _not_ fair," Cami tried to reason with the child. "We don't leave because we want to, we do because we're trying to keep you safe."

"I am safe. And, now, so are all of you," Hope told them, setting them in the house. "See, I spelled it so you can't go anywhere and no one can go and hurt you. You'll be okay."

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Answers to guest reviews: **

**Guest: Thank you! **

**LogicToMyLit111: I try to make this story funny. I hope you enjoyed the update. **

**M: Sorry that I took so long to update. :/**

**Peace, **

**Jessica**

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers. This was supposed to come out before Christmas but—as some of you know—I've been sick and stories are backed up. Anyway, there will be a prologue to this fic, coming soon. On with the show…**

Chapter 4: Why Did You Piss Off the Elves?

Christmas Eve passed with the remaining Mikaelson family, their friends and significant others no longer talking to each other. Kol left the room—soon after he'd become his usual six foot, pain-in-everyone's-ass status to "help cure them." No one really believed Kol, not even Davina. They believed he was tired of listening to them yell at him.

Kol had taken Hope to a guest room so she could sleep prior to the holiday festivities. This left the others to think of new ways to try to change themselves back since Hope did not seem to want to help them.

On Christmas morning, Elijah woke up first, turning over to find Hayley lying beside him on the most uncomfortable piece of furniture he'd ever had the displeasure of waking up on. "Hayley?" he whispered into her ear.

Hayley moaned, tugging Elijah's jacket over her head and attempted to go back to sleep. "Hayley?" Elijah tried again, gently shaking her awake.

"My daughter hates me and it's Christmas. Wake me up _next_ year," Hayley mumbled. She rolled over and curled up in a ball.

"Get up!" Klaus snarled, walking into the living room. He looked like he'd stayed up all night. His scruff, scruffier, and his mood even more unpleasant than usual. "Get up!" he shouted, his voice booming through the doll house.

"What's going on?" Caroline cried, coming down the stairs, pulling a startling pink robe around her. "Klaus, _what_ is your problem, this time?"

"Question of the day," Hayley groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyelids.

"Can we at least get some coffee _before_ you lose it?" Cami said, glowering at Klaus, coming in from the kitchen. "Too bad all we have in here is plastic food; 'cause I'm getting hungry."

"I'd _kill_ for a drink," Rebekah said, coming down in a ball gown whose Velcro back had seen better days. Marcel followed her down with Finn trailing them.

Marcel yawned. "Man, I thought being a vampire prevented you from feeling this much like shit."

"_G_-_rated_, please," Caroline complained, pinning Marcel with a look.

"_Really_?" Hayley snapped, glaring at Caroline.

"This _is_ a doll house. That's like being in a Disney movie and using course language, drugs or being naked. _Seriously_!" Caroline shook her head. "Let's try to make the best of this situation, people."

"Why don't you _shut_ _up_!" Hayley snarled, getting to her feet.

"Hey! Hey!" Cami moved between the two supernaturally enhanced females. "It is _Christmas_. We're all here for a reason and at any moment that _reason_ might walk in here. Let's be _reasonable_."

"Bloody hell!" Klaus shouted, his fangs popping out and everyone else backed up a step.

"That's _not_ what I meant," Cami began when Josh and Aiden walked into the room.

"Good morning," Josh chirped.

"Merry Christmas," Aiden greeted them.

"Shove Christmas up your –" Rebekah began when Marcel clapped a hand over her mouth.

"_Nice_, Rebekah," Josh shook his head at her. "And we were just about to help you with your problem. But if you _don't_ want us around, we can _go_." He started to leave when Elijah hurried to leave the doll house.

"Joshua, _wait_. What is it that you _can_ do?" Elijah called after the baby vampire.

Aiden pulled out a pouch. "We got this last night from a witch but we wanted to wait until Hope was asleep to bring it to you. Davina, you think you can use this?"

"What is it?" Davina called from upstairs. She had yet to come down to join the rest of them.

"If we _knew_ that, what would your use be?" Klaus quipped, disappearing and reappearing with a struggling Davina who punched Klaus in the arm. "Do _not_ try me, witch!" he snarled.

"I'm _not_ scared of you, Klaus," Davina scoffed, taking the pouch that Aiden slipped through the door.

Klaus walked over to the pouch and knocked it over, spilling powder on the floor. "Let's have a test run. Marcellus, come here." He waved for Marcel to walk over to him.

"I'm not playing your guinea pig," Marcel snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Klaus looked around at the others. "Who would like to go first?" he demanded. "This is _not_ a question. I _will_ _happily_ volunteer one of you."

"Niklaus, this is _not_ the time," Elijah retorted, rubbing the bridge of his nose and trying to suppress his desire to throttle his brother.

Smirking at Elijah, Klaus shook his head. "_When_ is the time, brother, when we remain in this state and our enemies are at our door, ready to tear our tiny limbs off?"

"Stop!" Hayley yelled. "_I'll_ do it."

"You'll do _no_ such thing," Elijah argued, grabbing her by the arm.

"_Don't_ tell me what to do, Elijah!" Hayley yelled at him.

"Why don't you go first, Klaus?" Caroline suggested. "You _can't_ be killed, _unlike_ the rest of us."

Elijah eyed his brother and his brother's paramour. "Fine," Klaus relented, glaring at Caroline and then at the others. "I see I am the bravest of our lot."

"Fat chance." Hayley rolled her eyes but stopped struggling.

Davina looked at the powder on the floor. "I don't think I've seen this flower before. I'm _not_ comfortable performing this spell."

"Then let someone else do it," Rebekah snapped, narrowing her eyes. "Finn, try to be useful."

"Thank you, Bekah," Finn walked over, picked up some of the powder, sniffed it, frowned, looked at Klaus and then blew it in his brother's face.

Klaus sneezed and then glared at Finn. "What in the bloody hell!" he spluttered. "What did you just do to me?" he bellowed. All eyes were on Klaus as he sneezed again, powder flying off of him and he wrinkled his nose.

"Apparently, I didn't _do_ anything to you, brother," Finn pointed out, looking disappointed. "Would you like to try _again_?"

"_No_!" Klaus shouted.

"This is why you _read_ the fine print," Elijah called to his brothers who walked over.

"It's _not_ fine print when the words are almost as big as we are," Caroline pointed out, staring at the huge scrawl.

Elijah's eyes moved to the girl who his brother was fond of. Sometimes her words gave him a headache. "Thank you, Caroline," he said shortly.

"Does that say _elves_?" Hayley asked, drawing Elijah's attention back to her.

"Yes, it _does_," Elijah replied. "Which is odd because elves do not exist."

"Neither do _vampires_ and _werewolves_," Cami reminded Elijah.

Nodding, Elijah sighed. "I suppose there may still be things in this world that we have yet to have seen."

"_Where_ do we find elves?" Klaus snapped. "At the bloody North Pole?"

"It's Christmas," Josh piped up.

Davina looked up at her best friend. "If we find Santa Claus; we find his elves. Has he been here yet?"

"Santa Claus? Are you _mad_?" Rebekah shouted, stomping over to the group nearest the bag of elves' powder.

Davina glared up at Rebekah. "Just because _you_ don't believe, doesn't mean that others don't."

"Like _who_?" Klaus questioned Davina. "_You_? Aren't you little _old_ for such nonsense?"

"_Yes_, but do you know _who_ isn't?" Davina retorted, watching Klaus' body relax.

"_Hope_," Hayley said. "Our daughter is still young enough to believe."

"You want to use our child to lure a jolly, fat man to our home?" Klaus cried, looking disgusted. "You've _obviously_ not read some of the tales of Saint Nik from my family's lands."

"Saint _Nik_?" Caroline muttered and then her eyes lit up. "Klaus, you're _brilliant_!" she let out a laugh and threw her arms around Klaus.

"What _did_ I say?" Klaus demanded.

"_You_ can call the elves," Elijah told his brother.

Klaus glared at Elijah. "You've _lost_ your wits."

"I agree, Nik is anything but a saint," Rebekah added.

"He _doesn't_ have to be," Caroline said. "See, when I was a little girl, my dad played Santa for me, and it's worth a shot. It's like a _dad_ _thing_. Right?"

"You're _all_ insane," Klaus snapped at them. "I'm _not_ attempting to call forth elves."

"Do you _want_ to stay this way?" Hayley yelled at Klaus, glaring at him.

Klaus's mouth twisted downward. "This is _ridiculous_ and if _any_ of you breathe a word of this night again, I will _punish_ you."

"For being _naughty_?" Caroline teased Klaus with a wink.

Elijah tried not to let his revulsion show. "Please, let us begin."

"I do not know where to start," Klaus admitted.

"Try saying something about needing help from your pointy-eared friends," Marcel offered and Klaus glared at him.

"And make sure it _doesn't_ sound evil," Finn added. "Like you would automatically."

Klaus opened his mouth, about to let forth with a string of insults when Elijah caught his eye and gave him a pleading look. "Try to be reasonable," Elijah's look called to his brother.

Closing his eyes, Klaus looked thoughtful and then he began to speak. What came out of his brother's mouth—sounded like gibberish—to Elijah. Names that he'd never heard of came pouring out of Klaus' mouth—with a confidence that said that Klaus had used them before. Klaus' words came out faster and faster and then Elijah's ears perked up of the sound of a plop, plop, plopping sound from downstairs, as if something or someone had come pouring into the house.

"They're _here_," Klaus muttered, opening his eyes and looking pleased with himself.

"_Whose_ here?" Caroline asked, looking worried at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. At least ten pairs of pitter-pattering, tiny feet. Elijah could hear the sound of lightly tinkling bells and then the door opened. Elijah peered out of the dollhouse window. "Oh," he cried.

"Oh, _wow_," Hayley breathed, looking out the window.

"Problems?" a voice called, climbing on top of the table.

"Hey, guys!" another voice called. "Look at _this_. Didn't we bring this by _last_ year? Looks like the kid might need a new model next year? And _whose_ _bright_ _idea_ was it to bring the Mikaelson kid some _mini_-_people_? I thought we discontinued that back in '86? Too many parents freaked out when their kids toys started talking back."

"We're _not_ toys!" Hayley shouted.

"Holy shit. Guys, we got a _problem_ over here!" one of the elves called, opening the door and pulling Hayley out. "This one says she's _not_ one of ours." The elf holding Hayley called to his co-workers.

"Let me _go_!" Hayley shouted.

"Sure you want me to do that, lady, it's a _long_ way to the floor," the elf quipped with a grin.

"_I_ summoned _you_!" Klaus shouted. "Bloody well _help_ us or I _will_ make _you_ _and_ _everyone_ _you_ _know_ _suffer_."

"_Big_ words for such a _little_ guy," the second elf snickered. "You know a guy named Kol? I have a bone to pick with him." The second elf who had purple hair and a nose ring told Klaus.

"Yes, I _do_ know Kol and I will happily hand him over to you; if you'll help us," Klaus offered with a grin.

"You got it, mister," the purple haired one said, pulling Klaus out. "What can we do for you?"

"Our daughter made us doll-sized; we just want you to turn us back to our normal size," Hayley informed the red haired elf who held her in his grip.

The read haired elf looked at his purple haired friend. "A kid's wish, huh? We're _not_ really in the business of reversing kid's wishes so much as making them come true."

"I'm her _mother_. She needs me to take care of her, not the other way around," Hayley argued.

Another elf hopped on the table. "Honey, you should change her back. Remember when Abby wanted a puppy and we said next year and she turned us into unicorns?" the female elf reasoned, her blonde curls bouncing as she stared at her red haired…fellow elf.

"Yes, I remember. Sorry about this, lady," the red haired elf said. "We just need some of our powder. Yo, Mickie, go down to the local magic shop and pick us up some powder."

"Sure thing, boss," Mickie—a green haired elf who stood a few inches taller than his fellow elves—started to leave when the door opened and Kol walked in. "_You_!" Mickie snarled.

"What in the bloody hell?" Kol cried. He moved to walk out when the remaining elves attacked him, grabbing him and tying him up with long spools of red and green ribbon. "Hope!" Kol shouted.

"What are you doing to him?" Josh asked, looking like he didn't want to interfere.

Aiden stood beside his boyfriend. "Remind me to _never_ piss off an elf," he whispered to Josh.

Hope came into the room, her lips opening wide. "Elves!" she shouted. "Are _you_ my _Christmas_ _present_? Can I _keep_ one, daddy?" she begged. Reaching down, she grabbed a pink haired one off her feet, holding her tightly.

"Can't breathe?" the pink haired elf cried.

"Let go, baby," Hayley ordered Hope who loosened her grip but kept hold of the elf.

"Daddy, _please_, can I _keep_ her?" Hope cried, spotting Klaus in the purple haired elf's hand. She walked over, still holding her elf captive.

"I think they have to go home, Hope," Klaus told her.

Hope's lower lip popped outward. "_No_, they can stay _here_ and they can be part of my tea party."

"Sorry, kid, that's _not_ going to happen," the red haired elf told her. "We've got a ton of kids who want their presents and we can only be here for the next five minutes."

"You can stay if _I_ _say_ you stay," Hope yelled, stomping her foot.

"_Or_, they can come back for the party," Caroline called and Hope looked at her. "You wouldn't want all the _other_ kids in the world to miss out on Christmas, would you, Hope?"

Hope bit her lower lip, looking down at the elf in her arms. "But you'll come back?"

"Yes, Hope, you're a _special_ little girl and Santa is _always_ looking out for your name on his list," the pink haired elf reassured Hope.

"Okay," Hope set the elf girl on her feet. "Bye."

"We're going to fix your family now," the red haired elf told Hope.

"No, I want them like _this_," Hope shouted, tears running down her cheeks. "Go away."

"Hope, it's okay, honey, we're not going anywhere," Hayley called to her daughter.

"Promise?" Hope asked, her lower lip trembling.

"Cross my heart," Hayley said.

The red haired elf turned to Mickie. "Go," he called.

"Did you need this powder?" Cami shouted, trying to shove the pouch out the front door but barely moving it.

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel pushed the pouch out of the door of the doll house. "_Yeah_. Where did you get this from?"

"We bought it at a magic shop," Josh told the elves with a big smile that Elijah knew meant he was lying.

Aiden did not utter a word.

"Cool. Thanks," the blonde elf took a handful of powder and began to chant. Blowing it over the heads of those who were under the effects of the spell, she smiled when they suddenly grew. "All better now?" she asked them.

"Much. Thank you," Elijah said, hugging a delighted Hayley and offering a hand to the blond elf.

"Baby," Hayley said, picking up Hope. "I am _so_ sorry you thought we didn't want to be with you."

"I am sorry as well, love," Klaus said, kissing Hope's forehead. "Today, we will all be here. _No_ _one_ is leaving until tomorrow."

Everyone agreed to stay to make Christmas special for Hope—except for the elves—because they had work to get back to. "Hey, where are you taking Uncle Kol? Hope cried, watching the elves who had begun to drag a struggling Kol out of the room.

"He drained some of our friends one Christmas and a reindeer. We're taking him home to let the big man deal with him," the red haired elf told Hope.

"Daddy!" Hope cried, yanking on Klaus' sleeve.

Klaus sighed. Walking over to the red haired elf, he leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Kol let out a shriek. "No!" his voice had gone up an entire octave.

The elves had a quick discussion before the blonde one took out some more powder, chanted something in elfin language and then blew it on Kol. Kol passed out.

"See you at the party," the elves called before they ran out the door and they heard their bells tinkling down the stairs, back up the chimney and on the roof.

"Time to get this party started," Caroline called, taking Klaus hand and leading him out the door.

The others left, leaving Elijah alone with Hayley for a moment. "I wonder what they did to Kol," Hayley said.

"Nothing he doesn't deserve," Elijah whispered to her.

"Do you think that there's a little Santa Claus in Klaus?" she asked him, tugging him closer to her by his shirt collar.

"He does get rather grumpy around Christmas and I always thought it was due to a hangover but he did disappear for half the night most Christmas Eve's. Again, that might be due to excessive drinking and partying, but…I did not believe in the existence of elves, I suppose anything is possible."

They made their way downstairs to find that Josh and Aiden had decorated the house with lights, stockings on the chimney, cookies cooling in the kitchen, and eggnog, both spiked and child-friendly. "Daddy got me a _puppy_," Hope cried, showing Elijah the tiny, wriggling pug dog. "I'm going to call him Nik."

Rebekah began to laugh while Klaus glared at her and Hayley petted the puppy. Elijah smiled, looking at his family. This is all he'd ever wanted for them. Peace and happiness until Kol woke up.

"What's going on?" Kol demanded, glaring at the others.

"Kol, what is _that_?" Rebekah asked, pointing at Kol's ears.

Kol ran from the room and then let out a scream. Well, at least they were still happy, mostly.

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, this is the final chapter of this story; I hope you enjoyed it. On with the show…**

Epilogue: May Your Christmas Wishes Come True

Hayley Marshall felt happy. Like gooey, sappy, silly happy. She hadn't felt this way since she was Hope's age and believed in Santa, elves, reindeer and happily ever after. Childhood ended too early for Hayley and she suspected that the same held true for everyone else that gathered with her that evening.

"May I have this dance?" Elijah asked her and Hayley grinned, taking Elijah's hand. They walked into the middle of the courtyard and began to dance to the stains of "Jingle Bell Rock."

"You can cover them up with this," Davina told Kol from the other side of the courtyard. The witch held up a Santa hat and Kol grimaced at it. He crossed his arms over his chest; refusing to look at the hat until Klaus came by him.

"I always wanted a cat to scare away the most annoying of wolves," Klaus taunted Kol who glared at him, yanking the hat away from Davina and pulling it over his pointy ears.

Toby appeared with Sarah at his side, their elf friends from earlier in the day. The two elves looked happy as they entered the courtyard. The red haired male had changed into a suit and his blonde…fellow elf had changed into a blue dress. "How good of you to arrive," Elijah greeted their guests.

"Well, you did invite us," Sarah replied with a laugh. "But we've got to get home before Abby wakes up tomorrow. She gets bored when we're off-season. Don't want to leave a teen elf by herself, you never know what she'll get up to. She's been hanging out with these fairies who were up to no good during the spring last year. Cast a spell on a town in Virginia."

"That's _who_ did that?" Caroline demanded, coming over to them and narrowing her eyes. "My friends have been cleaning up after the town well blew up and the high school got turned into a pile of rubble!"

"Let's go mingle," Hayley suggested, tugging Elijah away from the conversation. She felt too good and did not want her night to get ruined.

"Mommy, mommy, this is Ariel, she said she could stay for the next month. Her mommy and daddy said its okay," Hope said, dragging the pink haired elf—she'd tried to keep for herself—along with her.

Ariel grinned up at them. "Yeah. My parents have been at me to see more of the world 'You hang around the Pole too much, Ari. Go find something else to do.' So, I figure—what the hell—looks like you've got your hands full with this one. Besides, my boyfriend, Derek, is going to hang around here. Maybe join a band. He's a great singer." She waved at the funny, purple haired elf.

"Great," Hayley said with a strained smile. Dragging Elijah further away, Hayley sighed. "Now my kid's going to be corrupted by a pink haired elf."

"Who are you calling elf, wolf?" another elf demanded, glaring up at Hayley. "Yeah. We know about _your_ _kind_. Pack almost ate my entire family one time," a black elf with an Ed Sherran T-Shirt informed Hayley with a glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hayley looked to Elijah for help.

The new elf laughed. "Man, you're _gullible_. My friends are going to laugh _so_ hard." The elf walked off, whistling a tune that Elijah had never heard before, or maybe he didn't care to remember it.

Cami came over to them with Finn. "This has been a…memorable Christmas," she said with laugh.

"Yes, it has been," Elijah replied with a smile.

Finn shook his head. "I think we should go somewhere else next year. Somewhere _quiet_, where my family can _not_ find us," he suggested to Cami who shook her head and they walked off.

"Kol, it's _not_ that bad!" Davina cried.

Aiden began to chuckle. "It's kind of cute," he said and Elijah glanced in his brother's direction.

"It is _not_!" Kol yelled at them, leaving the party.

"What's his problem?" Hayley asked Rebekah.

Rebekah paused, took a sip of her drink and glanced at the house. "Kol's growing a tail," she told them.

"Which means he's a _what_ now?" Marcel prompted his girlfriend.

"_Reindeer_," Josh told them as Davina headed into the house.

Elijah heard Kol let out a wail. "Hooves, Davina, please, convince them to turn me back! Darling, I _can't_ go around like _this_! What if that bloody bunny-eating Salvatore comes to town and mistakes me for a _deer_?"

Klaus let out a laugh and Elijah turned to see that Klaus must have heard Kol's comment. Klaus nodded at Elijah and Elijah nodded back. They'd work out a deal to save Kol from further embarrassment. It might take them 'til New Year's to hash out the details but they'd think of something. After all, Kol was family no matter his faults.

"Nik, _stop_ yanking on my dress!" Rebekah shouted.

Elijah's head spun in the direction of his sister to see Hope's present yanking on the hem of Rebekah's dress. "He's just like his namesake," Marcel said. "_Always_ has to be the center of attention," he told the group.

"Bad dog!" Rebekah scolded.

Hayley laughed and Elijah wrapped an arm around her waist while Hope ran over to collect her dog, Nik. "Who's a good doggy?" Hope cooed. "_Yes_, Nik, you're a _good_ doggy."

"Oh, that is _too_ much," Caroline giggled, looking at Klaus who sighed heavily.

Elijah laughed, too, and spun Hayley in a circle before pulling her to him. "Merry Christmas, Elijah," Hayley whispered, eyeing his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Hayley," Elijah replied, his head dipping down to kiss her.

Hayley felt warm and happy as Elijah pulled back. She scooped up her daughter who still held her puppy. "Merry Christmas, Hope."

"Merry Christmas, Mommy, Uncle Elijah and Nik," Hope said, nuzzling her dog. "Can we do this, _again,_ next Christmas?"

"_No_," Klaus said, coming over and wrapping an arm around his brother.

"Time for a picture!" Rebekah announced, pulling out a camera.

"Not that _infernal_ thing," Klaus snapped.

"Come, Santa Klaus. Just _one_!" Rebekah begged. "Please, Nik."

Nik the puppy barked and Klaus glared. "_One_," he said.

"Kol!" Rebekah shouted. "Davina, it's time!"

Kol could be heard grumbling all the way down the stairs until they were standing in a large group, some kneeling, some squeezing in close to be included in the family photo. That year a group of elves, wolves, vampires, witches, a human and a puppy appeared in the family album.

"And to all a good night," Hope sang in her little girl voice.

"Ba humbug," Kol snorted and then ran off again, his hooves pounding up the stairs.

"I'm buying a sled for him to drag me about in," Klaus announced merrily.

On the way out, Mickey stopped to speak to Klaus. "Good job this year, boss," he said, clapping Klaus on the back and walking out the gate.

Elijah and Hayley stood off to the side while Klaus turned around and glared at them. "Not a word," he warned them before walking back to the house.

"I _knew_ it," Hayley said. "Now, _that_ is scary."

"He has a split personality," Cami told them. "I wrote a book on it but then Klaus made me forget about it but then I found the manuscript. You should look forward to it being published sometime next year."

Elijah and Hayley looked at each other and then began to laugh. Their lives had gone from horror movie to Disney-style silly in less than seventy-two hours. It was time to get some sleep. They went up to their room only to hear the sound of a patter of hooves on the roof and Klaus ho-ho-ho-ing. "Away, Kol!" he cried.

"Can we fly over Europe?" Caroline's voice asked.

"And to the North Pole? Nik wants to see the North Pole," Hope added.

"Should we check on them?" Elijah asked Hayley.

Hayley shook her head. "As long as he has her home by morning and doesn't drop her through the chimney, I'm not worried." Falling to sleep, Hayley dreamed of snow and a little girl who believed in Santa and who would never make her little girl worry about feeling alone, ever again.

_The End_

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing this story. It was a lot of fun to write. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


End file.
